


spring formal

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: phil wants to ask dan to the dance.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	spring formal

Phil sat in the courtyard of the school playing on his phone. He sat on the ground under the big tree in the middle. He fiddled with his lip ring for a second and looked up. Everyone was with their friends, laughing and smiling. And he was sitting under the same tree he always sat under. It was comforting at least. His few friends were still in class, so he was just waiting for them.

He heard a familiar laugh fill the courtyard and he looked up again from his phone. Dan Howell was coming in with his friends. They sat at a table, pretty much directly across from Phil. He felt his palms start to sweat. He only talked to Dan on a few occasions. He never dared to actually make a conversation with him. Phil wished he would though. Dan was someone he wanted to know more. Mainly because of the few interactions he has had with Dan, left him more head over heels than before.

Sneaking glances at Dan, Phil felt his heart flip. He tried to will himself to stand up and go over and say hi, but he couldn’t. He was just too nervous. Which made sense, Phil was a pretty introverted person. He didn’t like crowds, talking to people, things like that. Most people thought that was ridiculous with how he looked, but he learned to ignore it at this point. | There wasn’t much that he could anyways.

Dan looked over his way and the two made eye contact. Phil froze slightly and Dan just smiled and waved at him. He pushed his hair from his face and waved before turning back to his friends. Phil sat there in awe and wanted to cry. Dan was so pretty. His smile was the most gorgeous thing that he had ever seen. Phil looked to the ground beside him and bit his lip. He looked back up to see Dan fixing his jumper, which was a light lilac color. It complemented his complexion quite nicely in Phil’s eyes. Plus Dan just looked nice in softer toned colors to him. 

“Hey mate,” Lucas said coming and dropping his bag to the ground.

“Hey.”

He sat beside Phil and dug an apple out and gave it to him.

“Thanks,” Phil mumbled and took a bite. It was juicy and sweet, so his mouth watered.

He snuck glances at Dan as he ate. He probably looked like the world’s biggest creep right now.

“You know, the dance is coming up.”

“Dance?” Phil asked, his mouth full, so his voice was muffled. He looked at Lucas who wasn’t paying much attention to him. He was staring at Dan, who hadn’t noticed him. He was still laughing with his friends without a care in the world. Phil’s hands started to shake and he looked down again.

“Yeah, the spring formal. You can finally ask Dan out then,” He said nonchalantly and Phil choked on his apple.

He pounded on his chest and could feel everyone staring at him. At least it felt like it. Realistically, no one was looking at him. No one cared that he was choking. Lucas looked at him and patted his back gently.

“Easy there Philly boy.” Lucas looked and saw Dan looking over concerned before going back to his friends.

Phil glared at him and shook his head. His head was spinning and he wanted a drink. He told Lucas he was gonna go hide in the gym and skip the next class. Standing up carefully Phil grabbed onto the tree for support heading back into the building. He kept his head down and wasn’t paying much attention to anything except for the ground. It was an unfortunate habit that he couldn’t seem to shake.

Making his way through the crowd Phil went and hid in the gymnasium for the time being. He laid on the stage, back behind the curtain where the props for the play were. There was a bed that he always laid on, so he just laid on it and closed his eyes. If he fell asleep, he fell asleep. It wouldn’t be the first time, so there wasn’t much that he could do for it. Grabbing his phone he quickly set an alarm for a couple of hours and laid there.

Phil must have fallen asleep, but when he wasn’t sure. The alarm on his phone went off, meaning that he had slept through his final class. Which wouldn’t be the first time he did. Rubbing his eyes, he carefully headed out and to his locker. He kept his head down, staring at the ground. He could hear everyone around him, but he didn’t see where anyone was.

Suddenly he crashed into someone, both of them falling and books falling around them.

“Sh.. shit, I’m so sorry, I-“ Phil said and looked up and saw Dan on the floor across from him. His eyes widened. “Fu.. fuck, Dan I, I’m so sorry.”

Phil scrambled to pick Dan’s books up and help him stand up. Phil was shaking a bit from being anxious. Dan was flashing him a gentle smile.

“It’s okay no worries, besides I was looking for you anyways.” Phil stared at him. “D’you wanna walk with me to my locker here?”

Phil just nodded and walked with him. Dan was about the same height as himself. He was just a couple of inches taller, and whenever he was wearing his combat boots they were the same height.

“Lucas told me you’d probably be in the gym, so I was headin’ there,” Dan spoke as they got to his locker. He did the combination to unlock it and open it. Phil looked in it, and it was about as soft as Dan’s outfit. He had was looked like battery operated lights in it that created a soft glow, there were some purple decorations in there was well. It was much neater than Phil’s as well, he just throws everything into it no matter what.

“Oh.. Uh yeah. I, I was trying to uh,” Phil tried to say.

Dan let out a soft chuckle. “Not choke on an apple again? Lucas told me that as well.”

“Of course he did,” Phil muttered. “Uh yeah, I just wanted to sleep so I did.”

Dan messed in his locker for a couple more minutes. He grabbed his book bag and threw his things in before closing the door. “Need to go to yours?” Phil shook his head and rubbed his eyes. The two of them headed out and sat on the steps outside. Dan was waiting for his ride and Phil was just waiting for Dan, so he could see what he wanted.

“The spring formal is coming up,” Dan said, looking at Phil. Phil’s hands started to sweat more. He could feel himself shaking and Dan stared at him. “Hey, are you okay?”

Phil nodded and just mumbled about being anxious. Dan just nodded and they sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Phil calmed down.

“What I wanted to know was, did you wanna go with me possibly?” Dan asked him.

Phil swallowed hard and stared at him for a moment. “Are.. are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t,” Dan laughed.


End file.
